Impel Down Invasion Arc Synopsis
Summary The saga begins with the crew relaxing in Paradise, tired over their most recent victory against Jacquotte and her Crew, as well as Lamorak and Yebisu's recent joining. This relaxation period is short lived as a man stands on their mast looking down at the crew. Ada recognizes this man as Hans Lucifer of Impel Down. Lucifer quickly expresses his disdain for having to leave Impel Down in person just to capture one person. The crew quickly attacks Lucifer, only to lose. Lucifer points his finger at Kaiyou and informs Kevu that unless he wants his crew members to die one by one, he'll come with him in peace, to which Kevu obliges, making Lucifer promise to leave them be. Kevu then tells his unconscious crew members goodbye and leaves with Lucifer. Ada having been awake the entire time along with Roll, wakes the rest of the crew up. The two explain to the rest what happened after they were rendered unconscious. Roll reveals that he left perfume on the mast, which Lucifer stepped in, allowing Roll to track him by smell, however Roll informs them that within a short time, Lucifer and Kevu's scent got much farther away. The crew takes time to come up with a plan. ---At Impel Down--- Having used the Mirror Transportation, the two have already made it to Impel Down. Kevu is emitted and taken to level 5, the Burning Hell. In his cell, he meets Iskandar once more. The two see each other, and begin to clash in their cell briefly before the are broken up. The two have a conversation about what's been going on since Kevu beat Iskandar and Azazel. ---At the Ship--- The crew is planning a way to bust Kevu out, and make their way toward Impel Down ---At Impel Down--- Kevu and Iskandar are visited by Iblis and Lucifer. Iblis states that Lucifer is here to take Kevu to Level 6, the Eternal Hell. Upon asking why, Lucifer informs Kevu is the impending genocide of the Gizan Race. Upon doing so, Kevu is taken away. ---At the Ship--- The crew make it to Impel Down and dock ship. Lamorak states that despite not being in the crew as long as everyone else, and despite not being as trusted, he will save Kevu even if his life depends on it. They quickly go over their plan, and rush in. At the entrance, they are met by a number of employees they quickly dispatch of. They soon run into The Gatekeeper, Vapula. Ada states that she will hold Vapula at bay while the crew bursts in. Vapula tries to stop the crew but is distracted by Ada, allowing the rest of the crew to bust in. They quickly make it to the Level 1 Hell, the Crimson Hell. Where they run into Mammon. Kaiyou determines that he will stop Mammon, despite everyone telling him it's a bad match up, Kaiyou states that he isn't as strong as the rest of them, so he will do his best to hold off Mammon while they go on. If there are more levels of hell, then there must be stronger foes. The crew reluctantly goes on and moves down the levels. --- Back to Kevu--- Lucifer appears at Kevu's Cell, informing him that some "pests" have infiltrated Impel Down looking for him. Kevu angrily tells Lucifer about their promise, to which Lucifer states that he didn't promise that his colleagues wouldn't do anything to them. Kevu states that if Lucifer injures any of them, that he would cut his own arms off and kill Lucifer. --- Back to The Crew --- The crew has made it to the 2nd Level, the beast hell. Roll communicates to the animals. The beasts inform Roll that they are sorry, but there is someone they are more scared of. As they say this, Sitri appears whipping the animals. The crew dispatches of the beasts, but an angry Roll rushes at Sitri for torturing the animals, and whatever people come to this level. The two engage in combat. Roll tells the crew to go on, which once again, they do reluctantly. They keep going. As they do so, they come to terms with the fact that Kaiyou, Roll, and Ada were right. They decide that they may have to split up some more, so they prepare for it. They make it to Level 3 after dispatching of some more employees. Astaroth emerges from the sand and attacks the crew. Lamorak states that he will stay and deal with the big lug, but Allison disagrees stating that Yebisu should stay, despite the obvious discomfort he is feeling. Lamorak asks why, and both Ieharu and Ada point out what Kaiyou said earlier. Yebisu agrees and stays, attacking Astaroth as the others continue down. ---Back to Ada--- Vapula reveals her power to be the Mira Mira no Mi. Ada claims that it's a power perfect for a witch and smiles, attacking her with her familiars. ---Back to Kaiyou--- Kaiyou's bubbles are all being popped by Mammon's ability, the Toge Toge no Mi. ---Back to Roll--- Roll is holding his own, but having difficulties against Sitri's electric whip. --- Back to Yebisu--- Yebisu is using his sound waves minus the water, however Astaroth is canceling them out with Vibrations of his own, revealing he ate the Eki Eki no Mi, Model: Toadhead Agama. --- Back to the Crew --- On their way down, Lamorak points out he disadvantages the other three are at. Kaiyou's bubbles against spikes, Roll against a beast tamer, and Yebisu in a land with no moisture. Allison reassures him that they will find a way. Ieharu agrees as they make it to the 4th Level, the Freezing Hell. Ieharu claims that this is his domain, and he will be fine. Egyn appears, and Ieharu tells the other two to go while charges. The other two make their way down. --- To Kevu --- Kevu is capable of hearing the chaos above, and prays for the crew's safety. --- Back to Ada --- Ada's familiars are being defeated one by one. Ada is pushed into the main entrance where she sees multiple mirrors. Vapula begins to enter them, attacking from various angles. Ada smiles as she has a plan. --- Back to Kaiyou --- Kaiyou begins attacking at random, letting bubbles loose all over. Mammon tells him he's lost his mind and goes back to attacking. --- Back to Roll --- Roll begins running along the walls using his perfumes to enhance his speed. This doesn't matter, as he is caught by the whip and electrocuted. He falls on the ground and lays there. --- Back to Yebisu Yebisu is getting pushed back. Astaroth punches Yebisu high into the air where Yebisu smacks against the ceiling. As he is falling, he takes his guitar off, and produces an extremely loud, and powerful sound, with a specific pitch. Astaroth begins canceling it out with vibrations of his own. --- Back to Ieharu --- Egyn has revealed her power to be that of the Logia, the Yuki Yuki no Mi, which prevents Yebisu from directly cutting her, or using his water based attacks. His Ice based attacks are also ineffective against her Devil Fruit. --- Back to the Crew --- Allison and Lamorak have made it to the fifth level of hell, the Burning Hell. They run into the cell where Kevu was, and they see Iskandar. Iskandar tells them to let him out, after informing them of the world government's plans to exterminate the Gizans. The two are attacked by Iblis. Allison holds Iblis off while Lamorak breaks Iskandar out of his cell. Iskandar tells them that Kevu is in Level 6, and Lamorak and Iskandar run down, leaving Allison to fight Iblis. Lamorak and Iskandar make it to level 6. They find Kevu's cell, and as they are about to let him out, they are stopped by Beelzebub. Lamorak strikes Beelzebub with an Iron Fist, but Beelzebub isn't effected and reveals that he is a Cyborg, and can't be hurt by the attack. Lamorak tells Iskandar to let Kevu out. Iskandar successfully does so, freeing Kevu from His chains. As he does so, Lucifer appears, and goes to attack Kevu, but he is stopped by Iskandar. Lamorak and Iskandar tell Kevu to go back and save the others and get to the ship. Kevu reluctantly agrees and travels back up. ---Back to Ada--- Ada creates a new contract, merging her spirits together, as well as with the spirits of those who didn't get a proper burial in Impel Down, creating a new spirit. The new spirit shatters all of the mirrors and dives into the mirror world, dragging Vapula out forcibly. Vapula creates a reflection of the Spirit, but with the spirit constantly evolving, it can't keep up, and the new spirit shatters the reflection, and cuts down Vapula, defeating her. After this, the spirit vanishes and Ada passes out. --Back to Kaiyou-- Kaiyou reveals his new weapon, the Nunchuck Trident. His trident spits into three. He reveals that he hadn't lost his mind, but the bubbles were filled with various elements. They pop and destroy the locks on the various cells throughout the level, letting the people out who attack Mammon, or try to escape. Kaiyou directly attacks Mammon, releasing more bubbles. Mammon tries to pop them, but they won't pop, instead the spike just goes inside. Multiple hit Mammon at once, pinning him down. They all begin release the impact stored by an impact dial from the attacks the trident has taken, ko-ing Mammon. ---Back to Roll--- As Sitri goes for the final blow, she is tackled down by the Manticore. The animals state that Roll has inspired them, and that they will fight as well. This gives time for Roll to release his new perfume, the S.I.Q. Concoction. Roll for a short time, evolves in appearance, strength, and intelligence, due to the nature of the SIQ drug. Roll quickly moves in on Sitri. The animals disarms her, allowing Roll to strike her square in the gut, and unleash a barrage of blows, which knocks her out. --- Back to Yebisu --- Much like Kaiyou, the wide range Attack has let the prisoners out of their cell where they begin to riot and try to escape. Yebisu reveals that he doesn't need outside moisture, because he can use his own. He turns the water inside of him into a torrent, and attacks Astaroth with Fishman Karate, dealing a large amount of damage. The two exchange blows, and Yebisu produces a sound which instead of traveling through the air, travels through his body, allowing him to unleash it through a final punch which Knocks Astaroth out. ---Back to Ieharu--- Ieharu noticing he can't use his typical methods, reverses the effect he uses to freeze his water, and instead turns it to steam. Dubbing it Nietoryu, he rushes in on Egyn, who claims he can't hit her. Ieharu, however, manages to land a blow on her. She produces a blizzard to attack Ieharu, but using the heat he is producing, he turns the snow into more ammunition, and attacks Egyn with Nietoryu: Great Dragon's Call, where he rushes, the steam taking the form of a dragon around him. The steam propels him forward and he appears behind the opponent, cutting them. This attack defeats Egyn --- Back to Allison Iblis is moving around too quickly to be hit by Allison. The prisoners outside of their cells begin to riot, and catch Iblis off guard by pushing him into the vat of boiling blood. He however emerges fine, and uses Soru to appear behind Allison, and uses shigan to impale her in the back. Allison struggles to get up, and reveals her new technique. Her eyes glow with electricity, as well as her guns. Despite Iblis' speed, she is now capable of seeing his movements, and reacting accordingly. She begins charging an attack with her guns, and unleashes cloud bullets charged with electricity, which follow Iblis at a speed he cannot follow. He dives into the vat, eliminating the bullets. As he jumps out, Allison is already above him, and fires directly into his stomach, electrocuting him, and sending him crashing into the ground, defeating him. --- Back to Lamorak and Iskandar --- Lamorak is matching blows with Beelzebub to no avail. Beelzebub claims that his exoskeleton is too hard, and fires lasers fashioned after Lucifer's own, which pierces Lamorak. Lamorak rises, claiming that if he's too hard,then Lamorak will have to become harder. Lamorak unleashes a new form, Alloy Synthesis, where he mixes the various metals he has consumed in his own body to make a stronger one. With this new form, despite his new lack of speed, he is capable of heavily damaging Beelzebub. Beelzebub upgrades and fires another laser. Lamorak takes it head on, and rushes through, ripping a hole in Beelzebub's side. Iskandar on the other hand is fighting with Lucifer, though he is outmatched, he is landing hits on the Chief Warden, due to his pre-existing knowledge of Haki. Iskandar tells Lamorak to go on and follow Kevu. Lamorak thanks Iskandar, and runs up the stairs. ---- Everyone but Iskandar and Ada---- Everyone meets up on level 3, rushes up to escape, along with the escaping prisoners due to the riot they caused. The crew makes it out on the entrance where they find the unconscious Ada. As they prepare to pick her up and leave, Iskandar falls at their feet from the roof, beaten and battered, Lamorak is shot by a beam of light in the arm, missing his heart, but doing significant damage, and Vapula gets up and puts a shard of broken glass to Ada's neck. Kevu seeing all this begins to panic. Lucifer states that Kevu and his crew brought this upon his selves, and commands Vapula to kill Ada. Before she can, Kevu unleashes a wave of dark, Haoshoku Haki, with his calm aura taking the shape of a demon itself. Lucifer is shocked by this, but not as much as Kevu's own crew, as Kevu begins to transform. A dark energy swirling around him and covering him, his canines becoming more prominent, his eyes becoming red with a slit. Kevu tells his crew mates that he will deal with Lucifer in five minutes, and tells them to run. Allison questions Kevu, but Kevu says to run, and that he will explain later. Allison commands everyone to run and get to the ship. Lucifer points his finger at the ship to shoot, however Kevu quickly appears in his face. With the purplish, black dark energy wrapping around his fist, Kevu punches Lucifer straight into one of the three towers on trip of Impel Down.